Insanity
by Kattherine
Summary: Tras un pésimo día de mala suerte, Elena se dará cuenta de que la desilución de no tener al hombre de sus sueños comiendo de su mano, no se compara al terror de ser secuestrada por el dueño de esos increíbles ojazos azules de ensueño; y que el dolor de un corazón roto no es nada frente al horror de ser víctima de lo imposible ¿Podrá escapar ilesa de esa pesadilla? • Delena. • UA.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! Aquí me presento con mi primera historia sobre este fandom. Amo The Vampire Diaries, y no podía quedarme sin escribir algo sobre esta magnífica serie y MENOS de esta estupenda pareja que hacen Damon y Elena. Espero que disfruten leyéndola tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndola. Sin más, les dejo con el modesto prólogo.  
**

**Título:** Insanity.  
**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries.  
**Clasificación:** M.  
**Resumen**: Tras un pésimo día de mala suerte, Elena se permite aventurarse con un atractivo hombre que se ofrece a darle un aventón a casa mientras ella repara en las cosas horribles que le han sucedido. Justo cuando comienza a pensar que todo ha pasado, se dará cuenta que la desilución de no tener al hombre de sus sueños comiendo de su mano, no se compara al terror de ser secuestrada por el dueño de esos increíbles ojazos azules de ensueño; y que el dolor de un corazón roto no se compara al horror de ser víctima de lo imposible. ¿Podrá escapar de esa pesadilla? ¿O la intensidad de su miedo no le impedirá mirar a su victimario con otros ojos?  
**Pareja principal:** Delena.  
**Advertencias:** +18. Contenido sexual explícito. Manejo de temas fuertes. UA.  
**Otras aclaraciones:** Este fanfic no sigue el pie de la serie. Lo único acorde es que Damon SÍ es vampiro, pero no conoce a Elena ni ella a él; y Damon no está marcado por el desamor de Katherine. Aquí nos enfrentamos a su peor rostro: al vampiro que ha apagado su humanidad.**  
**

**La portada del fanfic está en mi perfil. No esperen para pasarse a verla!  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Insanity  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bajó disparada de las escaleras sin dejar que las lágrimas atravesaran sus ojos. Otra vez volvía a llevarse la misma burda decepción de siempre por parte de Kol, quien estaba demasiado ocupado en el piso de arriba besuqueándose con esa tipa a la que tanto detestaba. Si bien su relación no era nada formal y conocía perfectamente la actitud "sin compromisos" del muchacho, no podía evitar reconocer que le hería su comportamiento. Elena por fin reconoció al estar al pie de las escaleras, rodeada de música y gente, que Kol era un cerdo de lo peor, pero eso no quitaba que siguiera gustándole.

Estiró sus manos y bajó un poco la corta e incómoda falda negra de su atuendo, presintiendo que en cualquier momento toda la fiesta podría ver su ropa interior, y se adelantó a buscar cualquier clase de distracción que apartara sus pensamientos lejos del imbécil de su no-novio traidor e infiel. Quería tener las agallas para subir nuevamente al segundo piso y echarle el refresco en la cara mientras se sorbía las lágrimas de frustración, y quizás —si tenía tiempo— arrancarle un mechón de cabello a quien fuera que estaba con él. Ahora mismo el alcohol estaba haciendo mella en sus pensamientos, y no podía reparar en nada más que no fuesen impulsos vengativos.

—Elena, por Dios, allí estás —Caroline se atravesó justo delante de ella, sujetándole los hombros casi de forma dramática. Elena se obligó a sí misma a contenerse y no explotar delante de ella.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ya sé lo de Kol —Soltó de pronto, tan imprudente como siempre solía ser—. Media fiesta lo sabe. Parece que Vicky se ha encargado de correr el chisme de que te ha dejado. ¡Lo siento tanto!

Y le dio un abrazo que casi le parte las costillas. Caroline Forbes era su mejor amiga desde tercero de primaria, y aunque era una de las personas en las que Elena más confiaba, a veces sentía que no podía contar con ella por el simple hecho de que siempre se iba de lengua. Ella no sabía guardar secretos.

—Caroline, tranquila —Negó, empujándola un poco de sí—. No pasa nada. —Sonrió forzadamente, ocultando los vestigios de su desilusión con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Pero creí que tú estabas enamorada de Kol! —Vociferó. La castaña agradeció que el volumen de la música fuera el adecuado para no dejar que nadie ajeno a la conversación escuchara a su amiga.

—Lo estoy —Corrigió ella. Al ver el rostro de "no comprendo" en las facciones de su compañera, a Elena no le quedó otro remedio que suspirar y tomarla del antebrazo efusivamente, arrastrándola a un rincón—. Kol me gusta, Caroline; pero no somos nada. Esa es la verdad. Ya sabes como es.

—Es un patán. Aún cuando le entregaste tu virgin…

—Caroline —Puso un dedo sobre sus labios, frenándola, observándola reprobatoriamente. La rubia no hizo nada más sino expresarle sus condolencias por medio de una expresión que Elena sabía, a pesar de todo, era sincera. Pero la verdad era que no se sentía mejor con respecto a la situación. Kol jamás cambiaría, quizás esa era la triste realidad.

La joven agradeció enormemente que su amiga se quedara en silencio para poder pensar con claridad. Por mucho que quería vengarse, sabía que era algo inútil. Lo único que conseguiría sería enfadar a Kol al punto en que probablemente no querría verla, y estaba demasiado enamorada como para soportar que la "dejara de verdad". Además… Él había dejado en claro que lo suyo era sexo sin compromiso. Elena era la única que se estaba haciendo falsas ilusiones.

—¿Sabes qué? —Dijo Caroline, bufando alto—. Olvidémoslo. Vamos a divertirnos; olvídate por completo de ese idiota y vayamos a tomarnos unas cervezas, ¿qué te parece?

—Hmm… no lo sé, no creo que sea buena idea. —No tenía ganas de hacer nada y esa era la pura verdad—. Mejor me voy a mi casa.

—Elena…

—No, Car, ahora no es tiempo. Es mejor que me vaya.

Su amiga la observó con cierta decepción. Era realmente desagradable para Caroline ver a su amiga destrozándose por alguien como el patán de Kol Irons. Elena, por su parte, se limitó a sonreír de la misma forma vacía y darse la vuelta. Se pateó mentalmente por haber rechazado una oportunidad de distracción, pero sabía que Caroline trataría de sacarle tanta información como fuese posible, y no era su culpa. Siempre había sido curiosa y comprendía que era parte de su naturaleza.

Tropezó trabajosamente al salir de la casa, masajeándose las sienes mientras atravesaba el extenso jardín delantero. Los tacones estaban matándola y la tanga le apretaba más de lo que debería, pero no estaba pensando en eso ahora mismo. Encontró su auto y quitó el seguro de la puerta, internándose en la seguridad de su vehículo para quedarse en blanco durante un momento. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y se sorbió aparatosamente la nariz, exhalando en cuanto quiso dejar de llorar. Kol no se merecía sus lágrimas; Caroline lo había dicho: era un idiota, un idiota y un cerdo que se acuesta con la primera zorra aún cuando su ligue de hacía meses estaba en la misma fiesta.

Sacó las llaves de su bolso y encendió el motor, saliendo del cómodo lugar en el que lo había estacionado.

Era alrededor de media noche y tendría que conducir bastante para llegar a casa. Si bien era cierto que Jenna no estaba esperándola tan temprano, se sentía con la urgente necesidad de llegar a su habitación y encerrarse hasta que fuese lunes y tuviese que ir al instituto, donde seguramente no le quedaría otra opción que someterse a los interrogatorios de Caroline y evitar al baboso de su no-novio cuando quisiera acercársele a por algún "favor".

Sonrió irónicamente, limpiándose los manchones de lágrimas distraídamente al pasar por el bosque con más velocidad de la debida. No quería detenerse en ese lugar, le causaba escalofríos. Bastante conveniente que la fiesta se organizara en la casa del único tarado que vivía a las afueras de Mystic Falls.

—Supongo que esto es lo que me saco por desobedecer a Bonnie. —Se encogió de hombros, con las manos al volante. Era extremadamente idiota hablarle a la nada, pero no podía evitar verle el lado 'gracioso' a la situación. Bonnie le había advertido de Kol tan pronto como él se le acercó en la clase de física para pedirle un lápiz. Le había visto a Elena los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa de tonta estampada tanto tiempo en el rostro que la frase de 'él es un pelmazo, no deberías fijarte en alguien como él' le salió sola.

Suspiró un poco al comenzar a pensar en otras cosas que no fuese lo sucedido en aquella fiesta, dándose tranquilidad a sí misma al recordar que el día de mañana, Jenna prepararía esa torta de manzana que a ella tanto le gustaba. Lo bueno de que sus padres estuviesen viajando junto a su problemático y tierno hermano menor, Jeremy, era que podía hacer cuanta locura quisiera hacer. Digamos que Jenna confiaba plenamente en que Elena tenía conocimiento de lo que era correcto, y lo que no.

A poco de pasar el bosque, el auto comenzó a perder velocidad y un molesto sonidito llegó a sus oídos. Aproximó su vista al marcador del auto y vio, con horror, cómo la aguja que señalaba el nivel de gasolina caía dramáticamente hasta abajo sin darle tiempo de respirar. Se había quedado sin combustible. Lanzó una maldición en voz baja y aparcó al lado del camino, haciéndose espacio en un área libre de árboles y donde la grama poseía una altura decente, cuando justo su auto se apagó.

—¿En serio? —Lanzó al aire con tono cansado, girando la llave en su sitio para tratar de encenderlo sin éxito. Primero lo de Kol y ahora esto, ¿aquello era una especie de karma, o qué?

Se dejó caer contra el espaldar de su cómodo asiento de cuero y cerró los ojos durante lo que a ella le parecieron segundos, pero fueron minutos. Estaba mentalmente cansada, lo único que quería era tirarse a su cama y no podía hacerlo porque el maldito auto se había quedado sin gasolina. _Mala suerte, Elena_, pensó.

Tomó su teléfono celular y marcó al número de su tía Jenna para preguntarle si podía pasarse a buscarla, pero no había cobertura en donde estaba. Rodó los ojos y salió del auto, tambaleándose un poco sobre las agujas de los zapatos. Tampoco había señal. Caminó unos pocos metros lejos del auto y comprobó, con pesar, que el resultado seguía siendo el mismo; quería lanzar el blackberry lejos, entre los árboles, y despedirse de aquél mundo cruel que se regodeaba de su mala suerte.

—¡Sólo debe llover! Entonces mi día estará completo.

Bufó fastidiada de toda la situación, llegando hasta su auto para sentarse en el capó tan pronto como se quitó los tacones y dio un pequeño salto de trasero. Daba gracias al universo porque había luna llena, sino, todo estaría completamente oscuro.

Elena se abrazó a sí misma, frotando sus brazos para examinar su entorno con la mirada. Oía a la perfección las hojas de los árboles siendo agitadas por la fría brisa de medianoche y los sonidos nocturnos, del bosque, acechándola.

Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar que pasara un auto, con alguien que se apiadara de su suerte y la ayudara.


	2. Capítulo I

¡Buenas! Traigo la conti, bastante puntual~  
Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me llenan de ánimo. Espero que disfruten este capi.  
¡Nos leemos el próximo domingo~!

**Capítulo I.**

Eran las tres de la madrugada, y de los tres autos que habían pasado, ninguno se había detenido para ayudarme con mi pequeño inconveniente. Los ojos comenzaban a cerrárseme y, efectivamente, donde estaba no llegaba cobertura. Maldije entre dientes y me recosté sobre el parabrisas del auto, con el culo entumecido de tanto tiempo sentada sobre el capó del automóvil.

Ahuyenté un molesto mosquito que volaba frente a mi rostro, batiendo mi mano casi exageradamente hasta aplastarlo contra el pecho, haciendo una ligera mueca de asco. Aquella era una camisa bastante costosa que me había comprado mi madre el día en que fuimos juntas al centro comercial, justo antes de que ella se marchase con Jeremy y papá de viaje. Cerré los ojos y traté de alejar la idea de una pequeña mancha marrón en mi top blanco de brillantina.

Suspiré y abrí los ojos nuevamente para posarlos sobre la luna. Era gorda, redonda y plateada; me gusta esta luna porque alumbraba todo a su paso, y me inducía una increíble tranquilidad que, sabía, estaba empujándome al sueño. Estaba totalmente exhausta y aún no podía superar lo de Kol totalmente —estaba cien por ciento segura de que al llegar a casa, lo primero que haría sería chillar contra la almohada antes de dormirme, pero de pura frustración—, por lo que la idea de quedarme allí observando al cielo, remotamente, no parecía tan mala idea. Al menos parecía alejarme de todos esos estúpidos problemas terrenales.

Pero Jenna debía estar preocupada. Quizás estaba llamándome como loca en este mismo instante porque iba bastante tarde y no le caía la llamada porque, vaya novedad, la señorita Elena Gilbert (entiéndase: yo) no tenía cobertura en su estúpido celular. Otra opción era esperar a que Caroline abandonara la fiesta y su auto pasase justo por esa carretera, pero conocía tan bien a mi amiga como sabía que eso no sucedería. Bufé y me puse de pie, apoyando los pies en la carretera. Sí, era sucio y fastidioso estar descalza sobre asfalto, pero estaría sin pies al llegar a casa si continuaba usando aquellos zapatos de aguja tan altos. Eran todos unos asesinos. Había dejado de sentir los talones los primeros treinta minutos en soledad.

Al menos ningún coyote o criatura carnívora del bosque había salido a comerme hasta los huesos. Eso era una ventaja.

El sonido de un auto acercándose a gran velocidad me distrajo, y el corazón comenzó a palpitarme realmente deprisa. ¡Era el primer auto en cuarenta minutos! Y ya era bastante tarde, por lo que dudaba que fuese a pasar otro si perdía a ese. No podía darme el lujo de dejar que aquél sujeto pasara de largo.

—¡Ey, detente!

Vociferé alto en cuanto el brillante camaro pasó, alzando las manos para hacerle señales. Si bien el automóvil pasó volado en la carretera, pude oír el frenazo no muy lejos. ¡Sí! Pensé; se había detenido y posiblemente iba a ayudarla, ahora sólo esperaba que no se tratara de algún pandillero homicida. Ojalá fuese una buena persona.

Poco a poco, vi cómo las ruedas lo traían hacia atrás, hasta que el flamante auto estuvo junto a mí. A través de la ventana del copiloto pude distinguir la figura de un hombre, pero no fue sino hasta que éste se asomó que quedé embelesada. Ojos casi transparentes, vagamente azules ahora, iluminados por la luz de la luna llena y una brillante sonrisa de ensueño. Sus cabellos negros y rebeldes, con mechones a todas partes, completaban la imagen. Quedé estupefacta durante unos instantes.

—¿Problemas con el auto? —Lo escuché preguntar entre divertido y no supe qué más, atrayendo mi atención. El hombre apagó su carro y bajó de él, sin quitarme la mirada de encima. Me sentía congelada.

—Oh, sí —Sonreí, encogiéndome de hombros antes de señalar la camioneta—. Me quedé sin gasolina, y no tengo cobertura para llamar a mi tía.

Concluí un poco avergonzada, mirando. Traía puesta una camisa gris y pantalones desgastados, negros; botas del mismo color y una cazadora de cuero sobre sus hombros. No podía decir que era el mejor atuendo del planeta, pero a él le quedaba asquerosamente bien; me daba la impresión de que los músculos de su pecho se marcaban a través de la fina camisa que lo cubría, y el cuero de su chaqueta brillaba bajo los rayos de la luna. Casi podía imaginar a Caroline babeando a mi lado de haberlo visto.

Al escucharme sacó su propio teléfono, comprobando lo que yo le había dicho. Chasqueó un tanto la lengua y se lo guardó en su bolsillo trasero de nuevo, recostándose de su automóvil.

—Tienes razón. Tampoco tengo cobertura. ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Unas… tres horas, más o menos.

Metí un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no recorrerlo con mi mirada, aunque me percaté que él no hacía lo mismo. Su vista estaba directamente varada en el nacimiento de mis pechos, descubiertos por el escote recto que llevaba puesto. Reprimí una sonrisa al recordar que Caroline me había dicho que, si un hombre era guapo e iba bien vestido, lo más probable es que fuese gay. Ahora mismo me estaba quedando claro que él era la excepción.

—Eso es tener muy mala suerte —Sonrió de forma seductora, provocando que mis piernas flaquearan. ¡Por Dios! Era increíblemente atractivo, y no me quitaba la mirada de encima. De pronto agradecí estar vestida para la ocasión—. Podría echarle un vistazo si quieres, aunque dudo que pueda hacer algo. Si el problema reside en la falta de gasolina, me temo que no podremos hacer nada.

—¿Entonces para qué vas a mirarlo? —Sonreí de vuelta, algo confundida.

—No sé. Quizás sólo para hablar un poco más contigo…

—Elena. Soy Elena —Me apresuré a contestar al darme cuenta que no le había dicho mi nombre—. Un placer.

Y alzó la esquina izquierda de su labio de nuevo en aquella sonrisa tan espectacular. La piel se me puso de gallina al reconocer que estaba coqueteando conmigo. _Tranquilízate, Elena. _

—Soy Damon. —Se presentó, extendiendo su mano hasta la mía. Nos estrechamos las manos y sentí un choque eléctrico atravesarme la espina dorsal, ¡por Dios, que estaba comportándome como una quinceañera! El tipo sólo me había dado la mano—. Por cierto, ¿no eres un poco joven para andar sola por aquí a estas horas?

—Puedo cuidarme solita —Repuse orgullosa, bromeando tal y como él lo hacía conmigo.

—Claro —Y la ironía fue palpable en su voz, juguetona, pero no me enfadó. Él reía maravillosamente—. Entonces, ¿me dejarás ver tu auto, o te doy un aventón?

—No lo sé…

Siendo honestas, el tipo era guapísimo, pero aún no estaba del todo segura con lo último. ¿Y qué tal si sólo me donaba un poco de gasolina? Al menos la suficiente para regresar a Mystic Falls. Me sentiría realmente incómoda montándome en su auto y haciéndole perder el tiempo… sin mencionar que mi tía Jenna, así como mis padres, me habían advertido de este tipo de situaciones y se enfadarían muchísimo si se enterasen que estaba aceptando la ayuda de extraños a las tres y cuarto de la madrugada. ¿Y si él era alguna clase de secuestrador? Uhm, no creía que fuese posible. Normalmente nada sucedía en Mystic Falls y sus alrededores, además. Todo siempre estaba tranquilo. Era totalmente aburrido y seguro vivir aquí.

Así que: quedarme acá con mi auto sin gasolina hasta que saliese el sol, o pedirle a ese apuesto extraño de ojos hermosos que me diese un aventón a casa (o más bien: aceptar su propuesta)

La respuesta era asquerosamente sencilla. Si Jenna iba a matarme por abusar de su confianza y llegar horas tarde, ¿por qué no pasar mi última noche con semejante bombón?

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

Suspiré, encogiéndome de hombros. Me adelanté a abrir mi auto luego de ver aquella mirada ardiente y la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de mi salvador, abriendo la puerta del piloto para coger mis tacones de aguja. Cerré el automóvil y le coloqué el seguro a la puerta; ya podría volver mañana por él. Al darme la vuelta y caminar hasta el impecable camaro lo observé metido en el auto, y el motor rugió a la vida. Damon tuvo la amabilidad de abrir la puerta desde adentro para dejarme pasar, por lo cual sólo me quedó cerrarla con cuidado y acomodarme sobre el cómodo asiento de cuero.

—Así que, Elena —pronunció mi nombre con lentitud seductora—. ¿Adónde te llevo?

—A Mystic Falls. Vivo en el pueblo.

—¿Te refieres al pueblito pequeño de allá? —Hizo un gesto con sus dedos, señalando hacia adelante. Sonreí automáticamente mientras él volvía a verme, poniendo su auto en marcha. Observé por la ventanilla, sintiendo alivio después de un par de segundos, hasta que sentí el frenazo del carro.

Lo observé y lo caché haciendo lo mismo conmigo, sonriendo. Parpadeé y comencé a sentir mi corazón bombeando agresivamente en mi pecho, casi brincando al concientizar que se acercaba a mí. Damon me dedicó una sonrisa asesina, mostrando parte de sus blancos y perfectos dientes antes de sujetar el cinturón de seguridad, abrochándolo a mi alrededor. Su rostro estaba muy cerca de mí, y si le miraba a los ojos, podría tener un primer plano de ese azul que tanto me encantaba.

—La seguridad es primero —Murmuró, sabio. A esas alturas me sentía totalmente estúpida por sólo atinar a sonreír.

—Uh. ¿Conoces Mystic Falls?

Pregunté por lo bajo en cuanto él se separó de mí, volviendo a poner a rodar su auto. Lo miré encogerse de hombros y verme a través del rabillo de ojo, asintiendo luego.

—Tengo una propiedad allí, así que voy de vez en cuando.

—¿En serio? —Mostré un poco más de entusiasmo—. ¿Cuál propiedad?

—La casa de huéspedes que queda luego del puente Wickery.

Resumió con una sonrisa, con sus cabellos cortos danzando por la brisa que entraba a través de su ventana.

—La comparto con mi hermano. Ninguno de nosotros visita Mystic Falls con frecuencia; por mi parte, nunca me quedo en un solo lugar, suelo aburrirme rápido. —Explicó, robándome el aliento. Su voz también era de lo mejor. Él sonaba tan, _tan_ aventurero.

Quise contarle que debería reconsiderar la idea de quedarse en Mystic Falls, pero me pareció inapropiado, pues seguramente pensaría que me estaba lanzando y a pesar de todo, yo no era esa clase de chica. Después de todo, no soy Caroline Forbes.

Mis ojos los estudiaron de nuevo mientras él continuaba con su breve charla, deteniendo mis pensamientos donde los quería. Me preguntaba cómo sería besar esos labios carnosos y seductores, cómo se sentirían sus manos grandes, de hombre, recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel y aferrándose a mi cabello. Él definitivamente no se parecía a ningún chico que yo hubiese visto alguna vez, lucía más atrevido, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Su mano derecha descansaba cómodamente sobre su muslo, y en ese instante me atrapó viéndolo. Giré mis ojos a otro lado, avergonzada de que me atrapara, con un sonrojo cubriendo mis mejillas.

Nos quedamos en silencio, pues ahora sólo podía escuchar el sonido de las plantas meciéndose con el viento cada vez que el auto les pasaba por un lado. Aún así, podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí, casi abriéndome un agujero en la piel, y me sentí extrañamente satisfecha con ese hecho mientras miraba al camino. Pude divisar el cartel que señalaba el desvío por el cual se tomaba para llegar al pueblo.

Casi salté de confusión en mi asiento al ver cómo el cartel se iba como llegó: en sólo cuestión de segundos.

—Te pasaste la entrada —Reí, lanzándome al espaldar del asiento mientras le veía.

—Estoy teniendo una batalla interna ahora mismo —Me ignoró, sonando casual—. No estoy seguro de si quiero matarte, o quedarme contigo.

Una suave e incómoda sonrisa emanó de mis labios al oír su extraña declaración. De acuerdo; él tenía un extraño sentido del humor.

—En serio. Te pasaste la salida. —Mi tono de voz se volvió un poco más severo.

—Tiendo a aburrirme de la compañía bastante rápido —Me observó un instante, desviando su mirada de la carretera apenas unos segundos—. A veces matarlas es lo único divertido. Pero… no lo sé, hay algo en ti… —Explicó con indiferencia.

Un molesto sentimiento de pánico comenzó a atacar la boca de mi estómago. Oficialmente su sentido del humor estaba simplemente _jodido_.

—Ya no es gracioso, Damon —Mi voz salió a duras penas—. Quiero irme a casa ahora mismo.

—Tan linda e inocente. Voy a divertirme mucho contigo ¿no lo crees? —Y la sonrisa torcida completó el cuadro mientras extendía una mano hasta mi rostro, acariciándolo apenas. Ahuyenté su toque con mi mano de una cachetada.

El pánico estaba empezando a apoderarse de mí.

—¡No me toques! —Demandé conforme mi voz se iba quebrando, a pesar que trataba de mantener la maldita compostura. Me pegué a la puerta del auto, tratando de alejarme de él—. No entiendo, ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! —Lloré. Mi cuerpo se sacudía a todas partes por el miedo.

—¿Por qué no? —Replicó casual, volviendo a ver a la carretera.

—Por favor… llévame a casa.

—Aw, eres adorable. —Rió suave, evidentemente divertido por mis reacciones, insensible a toda la situación.

Sorbí mi nariz, mirándole con pánico. Este hombre parecía estar muy bien con todo lo que sucedía, parecía no sentir remordimiento.

—¿Q-qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Jadeé, tratando de obtener alguna clase de explicación.  
No hubo respuesta.

Sus dedos se golpeaban rítmicamente contra el volante, como si estuviese pensando en una canción y no en que me tenía a mí en el asiento del copiloto luchando por no ser una cobarde y llorar con más fuerzas. Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí, bajo ningún concepto. Sabía que estas cosas pasaban, que muchas personas eran secuestradas por sujetos en las carreteras, pero no en Mystic Falls.

No-podía-ser. Esto no podía ser real.

Desvié mis ojos hasta el camino, considerando la idea de lanzarme por la ventana si era necesario y rodar sobre la grama o lo que fuese, pero descarté la idea al ver lo rápido que íbamos. Él estaba conduciendo a alta velocidad a propósito, para que no yo pudiera saltar, y esa era mi única esperanza. Me mordí el labio, frustrada.

Cerré los ojos y me congelé al escuchar el leve '_blip'_ de mi teléfono al recuperar señal, sintiendo que el aire volvía de pronto a mis pulmones. ¡Mi celular, estaba vivo! Pronto, comenzó a vibrar en mi mano, donde lo había mantenido hasta ahora fuera de la vista de aquél sujeto. Es mi oportunidad, pensé con cautela. Si tan sólo pudiese marcar sin que él se percatara, entonces mi tía Jenna podría conseguir que la policía me buscase. Podría ser rescatada.

Poco a poco comencé a marcar su número, y el mensaje, sin ponerle atención a Damon. Grave error. Cuando volví a verlo su ceño permanecía fruncido y me observaba iracundo. En ese momento, no pude moverme o pensar; no pude pestañear.

—¿Qué tienes allí, Elena? —Preguntó casi ausente, autoritario, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

—Mi teléfono. —Contesté sin replicar.

—Dámelo. —Sonrió al ver mi colaboración.

¿Qué? ¡No! No quería darle mi teléfono, era mi única esperanza, pero sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces se lo entregué en la mano. No supe por qué demonios se lo facilité; lo único que sé es que de pronto necesité darle mi celular con una fuerza increíble, y que mi cuerpo actuaba por sí solo. No tenía ningún sentido.

—Buena chica. —Me felicitó, destrozándolo contra la guantera. Jadeé al verlo hecho pedazos, y lo contemplé mientras se deshacía de lo que aún tenía en la mano al lanzarlo por la ventana.

Damon giró su rostro hacia mí, mirándome estupefacta, mientras sonreía.

—No fue tan difícil, ¿o sí?

Seguí en shock, repitiendo lo que había sucedido en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué le había dado lo único que podría haber asegurado mi rescate? ¿Por qué? Había sido… no tenía palabras, estaba asustada de él, de lo que podía hacer. Observé su mano acercándose a mi rostro y sofoqué un chillido de terror, casi volviéndome una con la puerta al tratar de alejarme de su toque. Su risa inundó el auto.

—Aw, vamos Elena, no seas así. Estábamos divirtiéndonos mucho hace cinco minutos. —Lanzó una débil sonrisa.

—P-por favor, por favor… sólo llévame a casa —Sollocé, entregándome al miedo. No sabía lo que éste hombre tenía planeado para mí.

—No he tenido la oportunidad de jugar contigo aún.

Cerré mis ojos, llevándome las manos al rostro. ¡No sabía qué podía hacer para escapar! Busqué apoyarme más de la puerta, creyendo que así él no podía verme. No podía con esto, había decidido, observando de nuevo al camino. Prefería quebrarme mil huesos y ser inservible para su diversión a que este hombre me abusara y torturara (que, probablemente, era lo que iba a hacer)

Tanteé en silencio la puerta, abriéndola al encontrar el punto indicado. Lo escuché maldecir al estirarse y sujetarme del brazo antes de que fuese capaz de tirarme por la ventana, mientras yo gritaba. Me estaba agarrando con una fuerza descomunal.

—¡Déjame ir, déjame ir! —Grité con todas mis fuerzas, pateándole las costillas desde mi posición. La puerta del auto permanecía abierta y este zigzagueaba en el camino mientras Damon trataba de devolver la mitad de mi cuerpo al auto. Bajó la velocidad y aproveché ese momento, cuando estaba cerca de la hierba, para patearle con todas mis fuerzas. Lo escuché gritar de dolor al percibir cómo mi pie presionaba su cuerpo y hacía crack, lo que provocó que me soltara.

Caí al césped, dando vueltas sin control. Todo me daba vueltas en cuanto quedé boca abajo, con mi top sucio de tierra y las rodillas y manos lastimadas en el intento de amortiguar la caída. Me faltaba el aire, sí, pero estaba viva.

Giré mi rostro y vi el auto no muy lejos, con la puerta del copiloto abierta. Al parecer Damon aún no había salido, por lo que probablemente le había lastimado. Traté de levantarme y sofoqué un aullido de dolor al sentir que el aire abandonaba mi pecho y las piernas me flaqueaban; mi brazo derecho dolía horrores y me sangraba un costado. Lo supe por el dolor sordo y la sangre bañando el lado izquierdo de mi top.

Descalza y a duras penas, quise adentrarme en el bosque y perderle de vista. Volví a voltear a donde estaba el auto, y divisé la puerta del piloto meciéndose abierta. Un sabor agrio inundó mi boca. _¡Corre, Elena!_ Gritaba mi subconsciente mientras me alejaba paso por paso, cojeando; volví a mirar al auto, pensando que quizás no había nadie y que Damon estaba a saber dónde. El pánico me gobernaba.

—¿Adónde crees que vas, dulzura?

Gruñó contra mí en cuanto me tropecé contra su pecho, sujetándome con fuerza de los brazos. Gemí de dolor y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me golpeó contra el costado del camaro que debería estar, al menos, doce metros lejos de nosotros. Entreabrí los ojos para verlo, sin aire, sintiendo la presión de sus dedos sobre mi piel dejando moretones.

—¿C-cómo… —Hiciste eso? Quise preguntar, pero las palabras murieron en mi garganta al contemplar su rostro horrorizada, que comenzó a cambiar justo frente a mí.

—Sólo necesito una probadita… —ronqueó con esfuerzo, sin inmutarse por mi impresión.

Filosos colmillos de afeitar sobresalieron de sus labios superiores, mientras la cornea de sus ojos se volvió negra, casi inyectada en sangre —resaltando el azul con mucha más intensidad—; pero lo que más me impresionó fueron las venas punzantes que nacían desde la parte superior de sus mejillas hasta el posterior de sus ojos.

—¡¿Qué eres?! —Grité sin aliento, poniendo resistencia. La sonrisa de su cara me dejó helada.

—¿Qué crees que soy?

Me lanzó contra el asiento trasero del auto y se colocó sobre mí, entre mis piernas. Traté de patearlo de nuevo y en respuesta me golpeó el muslo con una palmada, arrancándome un quejido de dolor. Luché con mis brazos lastimados contra él, manchándole la cazadora de sangre, pero a él parecía no inmutarle ni importarle; no se movió ni un centímetro de sobre mi cuerpo. Simplemente apartó mi cabello de un tirón y me sujetó un poco más abajo del hombro, enterrando sus caninos en mi cuello de un movimiento rápido y agresivo.

Grité de dolor.

Era simplemente horrible. Ardía y punzaba en mi piel como si estuviesen destrozándola. Damon succionaba y un gemido de placer, ronco, reverberó desde su pecho al beber de mi sangre, presionando su cuerpo caliente y musculoso contra el mío.

—D-detente… p-piedad…

Gemí adolorida, enterrando mis manos en la cazadora negra, a la altura de su espalda. Deslizó los colmillos puntiagudos fuera de mi carne y se hizo más espacio entre mis muslos, rozándome sobre las bragas. Un escalofrío atravesó mi cuerpo por la sensación del blue-jean contra esa parte de mí.

—Consejo número uno, dulzura —ronqueó contra mi oído, con su aliento caliente, teniéndome inmóvil, mareada e indefensa—. Nunca intentes nada contra mí. Jamás te saldrás con la tuya.

Y con esas palabras, volvió a deslizar sus colmillos de afeitar en las perforaciones que antes había hecho, llevándose mi sangre dolorosamente, rápido, sin tregua, estremeciéndose de placer.

Yo pensé que iba a morir de dolor.

Eso es todo.

Él iba a matarme.


End file.
